


Тёмные ночи

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Naruto
Genre: #RuKakairuWeek2020, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Забота, можно мне также?, помощь со сном
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Какаши страдает проблемами со сном, но, к счастью, у него есть Ирука.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 22





	Тёмные ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Если всё совсем плохо, пиши о том, что ты чувствуешь.
> 
> Собственно, у меня огромные проблемы со сном (как в плане засыпания, так и просыпания не в стрессовом состоянии) уже почти, наверное, два месяца, и мне как-то посоветовали Медиатопию. Это приложение мне не помогло, но натолкнуло на такую мысль, вот  
> Стало ли мне лучше? Не знаю. Смогу ли я написать ещё что-нибудь в ближайшее время? Не знаю. Как я отношусь к этому тексту? Не знаю!
> 
> #RuKakairuWeek2020  
> День 7. Свободная тема

Какаши просыпается ото сна словно пьяный.

Дёргается всем телом, руки неохотно слушаются, и не понятно даже на первый взгляд почему — затекли от неудобной позы, или мышцы опять свело судорогой. Дыхание на мгновение перехватывает.

Он делает судорожный вдох и снова дёргается, пытаясь поднять голову. Выходит слишком резко. Всё кажется таким тяжелым. Таким чужим.

Горло сухое, в ушах лишь собственное учащённое сердцебиение, перед глазами муть.

И извечный _мрак_.

Под пальцами — знакомая простынь.

«Её принёс Ирука, — думает он сквозь пелену давящего чувства приближающейся опасности, пытаясь успокоиться, — я дома».

Дыхание опять перехватывает от тревоги.

— Какаши?

Какаши вздыхает, показывая, что заметил Ируку, и весь напрягается, когда чувствует его приближение. Чтобы не дёрнуться. Чтобы не поддаться внутренней панике. Чтобы не _навредить_.

Матрас рядом проседает. Какаши полностью переворачивается на живот, повернув голову в его сторону. Одеяло съезжает на уровень талии.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Ирука. Его голос необычайно тихий и нежный. Какаши никогда не слышал, чтобы Ирука обращался так к кому-то ещё, кроме него в такие особо тёмные ночи. — Я здесь.

Какаши хмыкает и пожимает плечом.

— Я знаю, — отвечает он и закрывает глаза. К его большому сожалению, это далеко не в первый раз и, скорее всего, далеко не в последний. Он концентрируется на ощущениях веса Ируки, его тепла и чакры.

— Следуй моему голосу. — В его тоне слышится улыбка, и Какаши привычно отмахивается от небольшой неловкости и смущения. — Давай, расслабь плечи.

Горячая, покрытая мозолями от бесконечных тренировок с оружием ладонь ложится на загривок Какаши, и тот моментально подавляет желание прижаться к ней ещё сильнее.

Не сейчас и не в его состоянии.

— Расслабь мышцы спины. — Рука опускается вниз по позвоночнику, едва касаясь его. Легко и ласково.

Какаши вдыхает глубже, спокойнее, действительно пытаясь поймать это ощущение невесомости костей и мышц. Расслабиться по его просьбе.

— А теперь заднюю часть шеи, — Ирука держит руку над его головой, пальцы едва касаются чужих растрёпанных волос, и добавляет спустя несколько мгновений, — затылок.

Рука исчезает, и Какаши чувствует лишь прогиб матраса, гладкость простыней под пальцами, вес одеяла.

И как слабеет внутреннее напряжение от опасности.

— Сконцентрируйся на моём дыхании.

В голосе Ируки не остаётся никаких эмоций. Он словно столб среди бушующих волн. Мост посреди пустоты. Он уверенно ведёт за собой сквозь мрак. Какаши и не думает сопротивляться.

Вдох.

За окном тихонько капает дождь, на кухне на грани слышимости гудит лампа, дыхание у Ируки спокойное и размеренное.

Выдох.

Какаши медленно проваливается обратно в сон.

Ему тепло. Спокойно. Хорошо.

Он дома.

Поцелуй Ируки он даже не замечает.


End file.
